Birds of a Feather
by Zozo890
Summary: Sequel to Save Me. Raven is missing and Robin is heartbroken and the Titans cannot stop arguing. Will things officially fall apart and will the Titans be able to survive? Rated M for cursing, sex, alcohol and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Thank you for being extremely patient with me, I had this whole book written but my hard-drive crashed and I had to re-write it. I'm going chapter by chapter again, and I am horrible at keeping a schedule for my work. This story is a sequel to Save Me, which I would ask you to read for if you haven't to truly understand the story. This is a 'sneak peek' sort of a chapter to show you guys that I am working on it. Enjoy guys! I do not own the Teen Titans.**

The sun has long since risen, but I cannot bring myself to get out of bed. I decided to spend this time reflecting. I didn't know it, but in the six years I have been a Titan I met the love of my life. Six months ago I lost her. I was an idiot, I got intimidated and decided to play it safe with another girl. This other girl happened to be the love of my life's best friend.

The girl who I love more than anything in this world is also the most powerful sorceress in the whole world. Her father was known as Trigon; he was determined to end the world on her birthday, but we stopped him. She stopped him. I mean, I helped but I mostly just told her the truth that only she had the power to beat him. She was so brave; I don't think any of my fellow Titans could have done what she did. Her name was Raven.

She was always the outcast of the group, she thought she had to remain emotionless so make sure her father could never be released. Or that her powers could never get out of control since she too is a demon. Reflecting back, I believe this may have been the reason I never decided to pursue any type of feelings that I had for her. She would never let me in, granted my father is basically the same way. I always swore that I would never become like him, that I would follow my emotions and allow myself to feel, I don't want to be driven by vengeance.

Now the girl that I decided was "safer" is Starfire. She clearly always had a thing for me and long, long ago I had a thing for her. She kissed me upon first meeting me, which I later learned was to help her communication. She can absorb knowledge of a language throw lip contact, but she speaks in a form of broken English. It has gotten incredibly better though.

Everyone always thought Star and I would end up together, I always thought my friend Beast Boy would end up with Raven. I valued Raven too much to ruin anything they could potentially have and her happiness. Beast Boy fell in-love with a girl named Tara, I should have taken that as a sign to make a move on Raven. I didn't. Soon Tara was gone, and I was back in this weird Friend-zone that I put myself in. Nothing ever happened with Raven and Beast Boy, but during a mission in Tokyo I gave into the pressure and the sexual frustration and asked Starfire out. Well, more like we kissed in front of everyone and Raven ended up running away. I then became a major tool and yelled at her.

There was a mission that caused us to go back to Titans Tower, and then straight to my home. Wayne's manor, or the Batcave. Batman, my father, needed us to help round up criminals who got loose after the black gate prison fire and then the Arkham prison break. The Joker was behind it all, as usual. There were more fights with Raven, we have a bond that allows us to enter each other's minds at will, but she learned to put up a wall so I couldn't get in. This drove me crazy because I could never know how she was feeling. I ended up kissing her, more than once but guilt ate away at her because I wasn't man enough to end things with Starfire. She left me a note, along with everyone else on the team. Four weeks of endless searching we found her.

 _But she was dead. I lost her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting back into writing really makes me happy! It's been 5 years on , thank you to all who subscribe.**

"DUDE! Seriously you gotta wake up… it's like twenty minutes past one o'clock. Cy had to take over the team briefing." An obnoxious voice whined through the mechanical doors, followed by banging.

It was the first day my head wasn't pounding, and I didn't feel sick. The team hadn't caught on to my rather recent habit, stealing from local liquor stores. When they all went to bed I would usually drink until I pass out. It stopped the dreams, the feelings, and made the silence bearable.

It was a rare day when I manage to get out of bed without running to empty the contents of my stomach in the toilet before greeting my teammates in the kitchen. It has become hard to continue to call them my friends. So much has happened in the past six months where I don't think any of us can look at each other the same way. I know the team thinks I have become cold, and ruthless and I'm no longer a competent leader. Perhaps they're right, but it became the only thing I have left.

I make sure my mask is properly in place before making my presence known to the rest of the group. They have seen me without it before, but Raven always used to call my eyes the windows to my soul. My soul is now damaged beyond repair; they don't need to see that.

"Well, what did I miss?" I say, as I lean against a counter, trying to not fall over due to lack of nourishment. With my newfound habit of late night drinking sessions, I tend to eat less so the alcohol works faster. Or sometimes during the day I'll take a few pain meds after a workout to dull my senses, eating means the effects take longer.

"Cyborg believes that we should go visit our friend Raven." Star pipes up, worry flashing across her face before a smile appears hinting at hope. My heart drops and I feel like I need a drink again. Visiting Raven means visiting her grave, I can hardly go visit my parent's graves without feeling like complete shit. Going to Raven's is the absolute worse, because I took the time I had with her for granted and treated her horribly. Sometimes I believe she is not a demon at all, but an angle. I'm the demon, it's the only thing that makes sense.

"You guys can. I have plenty of work to do." I walk out of the room leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy and Star in silence.

I find myself in Raven's room. Its my safe space, my sanctuary if you will. It still smells like her, and all of her stuff, what was left of it anyway is still how she left it. She packed the necessities when she decided to leave. All of her spell books are gone, but all of the pictures we have taken together were still around the room. We once went to a fair and the bear I won her is sitting neatly on her bed with the note she wrote me on its lap.

I understood why she left. It didn't mean I had to accept it though, so I started searching for her right away. I figured you couldn't hide from the worlds best detective's son. I was wrong, about four and a half weeks without a trace I asked for help. No one, not even Batman could find her. I started to grow desperate, I refused to give up the search without knowing she was okay. Two months down the line we found camera surveillance of her, she was at a college. I figured she was happy, and spent many nights debating if I should confront her or not.

I decided I should talk to her, let her know that I broke up with Star and only see a future where she is my wife. Where we would have quarter demon children, and have my best friend by my side every day until I die. I would let her choose her own path in life though, if she decided that she wanted a life without me I would give it to her. I just wanted her to know where I stood, and that she was the most important person to me, aside from my adopted father. I sadly didn't get that chance.

I went to the school that Raven had been spotted at and asked around about her. Raven was under the alias of Rachel Roth, which I figured she would do once I found her. Surprisingly there are many Rachel Roth's, and she covered her tracks very well. She was rather popular on campus, not for her personality but for her writing. I had the opportunity to talk with her partner in her writing class. I never had a clue that Raven was so passionate about writing.

As I was taken with her class partner, who I learned is named Ashley, someone came running out of the main campus building screaming. A girl was found in the bathroom unconscious, my mind started racing out of control and I sprinted. My heart was breaking but my brain kept telling me that there was no way that the love of my life was the one injured. She heals incredibly fast, she fought supernatural creatures without so much as a bruise. This couldn't be her, it just couldn't.

It was her. She was laying there eyes wide open, bloody nose dripping onto the floor. Being with Batman I had seen many gruesome crimes, and many deaths, but my stomach gave up and I found myself kneeling away from her heaving up the contents of my stomach. Raven is dead, and I wasn't there. I had no one to blame so I blamed myself. Her death has been ruled a suicide, pain killers were found on her person. Probably enough to kill an elephant they said, half of them were gone. I killed her, I was stupid and selfish and I killed her. Perhaps if I had not been so scared in admitting how I felt she would still be here. My Raven would still be alive, and I wouldn't want to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm still thinking of this story, don't worry. It will be finished. I've re-written the coming chapters so many times. In my mind the character's motivations keep changing, so I keep having to change my chapters. Here is a piece I'm rather happy with. It isn't long, but its something.**

I was so close. I could have saved her. My mind is swimming, all these thoughts yet I don't remember, nor feel, anything. All I know is it is my job to tell our friends, my job to tell the Titans. They have been doing so well keeping it together for my sake. I have been such a mess I have been ignoring them and not letting them deal with her leaving in their own ways. I really don't deserve the title of leader. I haven't in awhile.

Instead of going back to the tower to tell everyone what had happened I went home. Bruce and Alfred will be able to help me; I've always turned to them in times were I'm lost. The drive to the manor is long, the lack of sleep seems to be getting to me as the roads fade in and out of existence. I find myself having to pull over, but not to sleep. I cried, I cried for what seemed like hours. I cursed God's existence, I cursed the devil, I cursed my parents even. For allowing me to exist in a world where the love of my life dies and I am forced to go on. I cursed Bruce for adopting me and bringing me into a world of fighting crime. While death is all around us, while there is no hope, not an ounce left in me I wonder what a life on the other side of the law would be like.

Yes, my recent habits and activity have allowed me to catch glimpses. Stealing from liquor stores, busting drug rings just to steal the drugs and numb my pain. But how would life be if I was the one deciding who lives, and who dies? Would I finally find happiness and purpose? I can't stand it; I was always so against being on the side of villains. Now I find myself slowly becoming the villain. What does Bruce say Dent's last sane words were?

" _Die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain."_ He was right. I'm not a hero, in fact I'm barely a person at all. I'm a shell of an honorable man. The tears have stopped, and no longer do I feel the pain. The aching heart, I'm all too familiar with has finally moved on. I'm out of hope, my hope died with Raven. I'll never get the chance to make things right with her.

I continued on driving to Gotham where I was going to tell Bruce about my plans to quit the team. I am no longer the hero, and Cyborg is just as good as me when it comes to leading. I trust him to do the right thing. My mask, my costume, they're going to just sit in the Batcave, along with Jason's and along with Barbra's. I don't deserve the suit. I'm not Robin anymore…

 **Unknown POV:**

It's dark. Peaceful even. There isn't any screaming, there isn't any pain. I'm alone with my thoughts for the first time in what feels like forever. This is what I wanted, this is what I strived for. To be alone, to not have the world on my shoulders. To not be confused. I could leave this place if I wanted to. But why would I? No one could hurt me here. I'm untouchable.


End file.
